


Boy soup

by spockside



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hallucinations, Humor, Ogling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockside/pseuds/spockside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Natasha Romanov hated more than the necessity of general anesthetic, it was the nightmare of coming out of it. However, on rare occasions the ensuing dreams were...interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy soup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaeveBran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/gifts).



> maevebran posted on LJ: "So I was reading this inter view where Mark Ruffalo said "I just remember going to someone’s place with a group of half-naked stuntmen in a hot tub, and Scarlett Johansson standing over them with a giant ladle, making boy soup. " So I really want a fic where it is Natasha with the ladle and Steve, Tony, Bruce, Thor, Clint and maybe even Loki, Fury, and Coulson in the hot tub."
> 
> Soup's on!

If there was one thing Natasha Romanov hated more than the necessity of general anesthetic, it was the nightmare of coming out of it. However, on rare occasions the ensuing dreams were...interesting.  
  
She was indoors, and there was an Olympic-size swimming pool. And a jacuzzi - a huge one - it could have accomodated Hulk.  
  
This seemed appropriate, as Bruce Banner was there as well, standing beside the pool, dripping wet, as if he'd just climbed out. Dripping wet, and stark naked.  
  
As were several other men of her acquaintance. Besides Bruce, there was Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Thor, and even Loki. All of them wet, and not a stitch of clothing on them.  
  
They stood around chatting, like they did this every day (well, maybe they did, when Natasha wasn't around), so she took the opportunity to survey the scenery thus exposed.  
  
First of all, Bruce, who'd have thought? The man wasn't very tall, and more wiry than bulky, but definitely muscular, a sweep of dark hair over olive-tinted skin.  
  
Then Clint. In plainclothes he looked like the boy next door, placid, harmless; in fighting gear he was a taut black bowstring. In the buff - well, hello sweet cheeks! That was the tightest little tush she'd seen in a long time. She was just contemplating wandering over to cop a feel when Clint looked at her over his shoulder, and winked.  
  
Holy hotcakes.  
  
Tony was watching her as well, and he made a come-hither motion with his head, so she approached the group curiously. They fell back into a loose circle around her and just stood there, smiling, as if waiting for her to make a move.  
  
Well, all right, so they *wanted* her to look.  
  
Natasha turned her eye upon Tony Stark, whose physique was not unfamiliar to her (and thousands of YouTube viewers). No tan lines - not surprisingly - though there were scars that belied his appearance of an easy lifestyle. There was silver among the black hair, particularly down below, but he was still damn built.  
  
Steve Rogers, as expected, was a perfectly formed work of art. Proportioned for performance, pleasing to the eye, not a bruise or scar anywhere, thanks to his accelerated healing. And she did make sure to look. The grin on his fresh face was the only thing off-center about him, and it was charming.  
  
Loki stood quietly, his expression far more subdued than when first they'd met. His body was lean and pal, skin dusted with hair lighter than she would have guessed.  
  
Last, she looked over Thor. Obviously proud of his body, and with good reason! He was blond everywhere, a different build than Cap; his arms and legs were like tree trunks. Even without Mjolnir he looked like a warrior.  
  
She noticed that they were all checking her out in return, and she glanced down to find that she was as naked as they were. What the hell, it only seemed fair. She turned slowly on the spot, hands on her hips, admiring their restraint in not reaching for her.  
  
When she came back round, she made a turning motion with her hand at Bruce. He followed her lead, revolving for her inspection. What was she supposed to be noticing? At random, she took his hand, lifted it to her face, and he let his palm slip down over her throat to cup her breast, gently, sliding her nipple between his fingers.  
  
At that moment, Natasha knew what she had to do.  
  
Bruce's hands, she thought, smiling at him. He smiled back and released her, turned away, headed for the jacuzzi as though he'd been dismissed.  
  
She turned to Clint next. Before she could make up her mind, he scooped her up in his arms, grinning, wrapping her up tight and pressing kisses to her cheek.  
  
Clint's arms, she noted, and he set her down gently and followed Bruce into the jacuzzi, making sure to wiggle his ass for her on the way.  
  
Next was Cap. Her choice there was almost immediate; she pulled his head down for a brief kiss before bringing her hands down to caress his chest, soft hair and hard muscle. She gave him a little squeeze and he smirked and sauntered over to the jacuzzi.  
  
That left Tony, Thor, and Loki.  
  
Tony's expression was surprisingly smirk-free; Natasha pulled him into a hug and he snuggled into her, nuzzling her neck while she ran her hands down to squeeze his ass. That was tempting enough. Then she brought her hands back up, to sink her fingers in his dark mane, and that decided her. Definitely Tony's hair. She released him and when he turned to go she gave him a smack on the butt just for fun.  
  
Now she was faced with two towering Asgardians, one dark, one fair. She turned to Thor first and he smiled down at her fondly. When she wrapped her arms around his waist he ran his fingers through her short hair and pressed his hips against her.  
  
She let her hands shift downward to knead his firm, luscious glutes, but she couldn't quite decide what she wanted from him. She looked up in his eyes and ran her hands up his arms - arms that rivaled Clint's for sheer power and beauty - then changed her mind.  
  
Thor's arms, and Clint's butt, she thought, and the god of thunder grinned and left her to go join the others.  
  
Natasha turned to Loki, not even sure why he was here; wasn't he the enemy? Well, he wasn't always. She thought she could see the solitary, wistful boy in his eyes, and she stepped up and took his hands in her own, searching his face.  
  
Loki touched her face with gentle fingers and bent his head, and when his lips touched hers she was instantly swept by a torrent of heat, from her scalp to her toes. He coaxed her open with his tongue, licked long and lazily into her mouth, promising even more if she could stand it.  
  
She had to break away eventually and stood staring up at him. He smiled almost fondly and wandered off toward the jacuzzi.  
  
Which was now full of naked men, lounging, at ease, looking up at her for their next game. Her favorite things about them: Clint's ass, Tony's hair, Bruce's hands, Thor's arms, Steve's pecs, Loki's tongue. A perfect combination.  
  
She heard a door open and looked up; coming through it were Pepper Potts, Maria Hill, Jane Foster, Betty Ross, and two others she knew even though she'd never seen them before: Sif of Asgard, and Peggy Carter.  
  
Pepper waved and came up to Natasha, speaking the first words she'd heard so far: "So, you invited us for dinner...what's on the menu?"  
  
Natasha turned to look at the jacuzzi and its contents; her eye fell on something that had just appeared in her hand. A ladle.  
  
She looked at Pepper and smiled.  
  
"Boy soup."


End file.
